villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mozu
Mozu is a major antagonist in Dr. Stone. He is a high-level enforcer who works for the Great Leader. He is renown for his physical strength and power. He is the secondary antagonist of the Treasure Island Arc. Personality Mozu is arrogant and believes that he is unmatched for his brute strength and power. Like Kirisame, Mozu is shown to be fearless of any foe he comes across. He has a special interest in Amaryllis to the point of following her movements to see what she was doing. Mozu also has sharp senses as he was able to deduce that Kohaku was an invader on Treasure Island. Mozu is shown to not be loyal to Ibara for an unknown reason and was willing to side with the Kingdom of Science in an attempt to take down Ibara. However, he was determined to keep all the power of that potential victory by keeping the petrification weapon and desiring to take over the Petrification Kingdom for himself. Mozu is also shown to be homicidal as he expresses his interest in killing members of the Kingdom of Science so that he can acquire the petrification weapon and the power of the Petrification Kingdom for himself. After his defeat at the hands of Hyoga, Mozu becomes humbled and becomes interested in learning Hyoga's techniques. Biography Past Mozu was appointed a high position on Treasure Island, in the Petrification Kingdom. Because of his physical strength and power, he was renowned by the many villages on Treasure Island. Mozu also found out about an incident involving Ibara. Because of the nature of this incident, Mozu held contempt for Ibara and sought to kill him one day. At one point, Mozu assisted Kirisame in petrifying multiple people who tried to leave Treasure Island. Plot Mozu first appeared watching the event where Ibara picked out the girls who will be a part of the Great Leader’s harem. When Kohaku made a strange gesture towards Ibara, Mozu attempts to block her movement. Mozu later warns Kohaku to not to try and mess with the Great Leader where Kohaku express no fear of his warning. He was interested and suspicious of Kohaku. He also keeps his attention on Amaryllis. Mozu later encounters Kohaku with the idea that she is the traitor although Kohaku tried to fool Ibara and the others by destroying Ryusui’s statue to prove that she is not. Kohaku and Mozu gets into a fight while Mozu also knew that Ginro was an invader and allowed him to go with Ibara to see the Great Leader. Kohaku soon leaves their fight. She then attempt to prolong Ginro’s life after he was mortally wounded by Ibara until Kirisame turns both of them to stone. Mozu follows Amaryllis’s path in the night to the cave where members of the Kingdom of Science were hiding. Mozu appears in the cave surprising everyone after he followed Amaryllis. Mozu knocked back Taiju as he attempts to attack him and interested to know what Amaryllis was doing. Seeing an opportunity to negotiate, Gen tries to negotiate with him to join the side of the Kingdom of Science when they found out that Mozu was not loyal to Ibara because of a personal problem he has with him. Mozu agreed to ally with them but under the condition that he would have the petrification weapon and he would also take over Petrification Kingdom. Mozu left the group, but, they were wary of him as they realize that he will try to kill them after getting the petrification weapon. Mozu later goes to Kirisame and the others to warn them about a new enemy who are the invaders. Unknown to Mozu, Ibara realizes that Mozu betrayed them and instructs Kirisame to not use the petrification weapon against their enemies when they meet to fight. When the Kingdom of Science members pretends to attack the people of Petrification Kingdom, Mozu pretends to get knocked back by them to shock the people of the Petrification Kingdom. When he realize that Kirisame threw a fake petrification weapon at them, the Kingdom of Science members escape the area. Mozu later encounter some members of the Kingdom of Science on their ship, the Perseus. He knocked back Yo attempts to shoot him and also attempts corners Senku and the others as he prepares to kill them with Ibara by his side. However, Senku used the depetrification liquid to depretrify Hyoga to fight against him. As Ibara escapes when he realizes how strong Hyoga is, Mozu stays to confront him and attacks Magma as he attempts to go after Ibara. Hyoga asks Mozu what he thinks about only reviving the best and strongest in the world, Mozu agrees and suggest that on his island they do something similar by selecting women to have in harems. Mozu pretends to agree to Hyoga's questions and ideas as he intends to kill him later after killing the Kingdom of Science's people. Mozu turns his attention to Nicky when Ryusui says that all women are beautiful. Moments after, Hyoga attacks Mozu and the two gets into a fight. As the two fight, Mozu holds the advantage with his superhuman strength and overpowers Hyoga. At one point, the fight takes place on the ship. Mozu tells Hyoga that unlike him who had to practice, he was born with a lot of power. Hyoga jumps over the ship into the water where they continue to fight. Hyoga swims to Treasure Island and Mozu pursues him. As they get to shore, Hyoga is given a piece of bamboo to enhance his spear. Hyoga begins to attack Mozu with more tenacity shattering his rock armor and leaving him in shock at his sheer strength. Hyoga tells Mozu that one who practices their powers is going to beat the genius who never practices. When the petrification device goes off and petrifies everyone on the island, Hyoga tells Mozu that it is unlikely that they will be depetrified after this as they are dangerous in their own rights. Mozu tells Hyoga that he wants to know about Hyoga's fighting technique. Hyoga tells Mozu that he is open to teaching him more about his fighting techniques. The light from the petrification weapon soon reaches them and turn both of them to stone. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Perverts Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Honorable